Revenge is sweet
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: She thought her life was going to be normal. That was before she went to Sleepy hollow. Sequel to Rip Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I have been itching to do this all day. Also, just to let you know there has been a sudden change in plan. Instead of a donnie darko based fanfiction, I have now decided to do A Edward scissorhands one. Right, I don't own Faith, Beyblade or Sleepy hollow. I only own Jemma.

* * *

_

**REVENGE IS SWEET**

Who knew life could change so much.

I mean, it's been two months since Kai was put in _Twin Peaks_ for murder.

Anyway, you'll be happy to know, I've gotten over my dreams. Well, partly. You see if I get too scared, I start to have nightmares about Kai. I haven't so far.

So, where am I now?

I'm on a school bus, in American on my way to Sleepy Hollow for a field trip. Here's hoping I find the dead tree.

* * *

_(Introduction from Sleepy Hollow is playing)_

So, how do I explain the students that sit on the same bus as me? Still the same dumbass bunch you met in the beginning, but I guess you never got to fully understand them.

Johnny and his team. The Majestics was it? Anyway, they're an okay team, for a bunch of stuck up gits. Usually they don't bother me, but Johnny likes to have a pop every now and then. Johnny's got his eye on Elisabeta. Either she's not interested, or is playing hard to get.

The bladebreakers, well I have nothing to say on them. Tyson has acted like Hillary isn't dead. He's an over weight jackass anyway.

The white tigers. They still haven't gotten over the death of Mariah. Ray use to be friends with Kai, so he's mad at kai for doing such a thing. They still refuse to see that I helped catch the murderer. I mean, come on, I was smacked in the face about three times, and they still are dragging their heels in the sand.

The All-starz. Mean bunch of fucking Jocks. My arm was brusied for sometime after Michael slammed me against my locker. Michael's pretty bitter about Emily's death and refuses to talk about it. Refuses to talk to me aswell. Scew him and his group!

The Saint Shields. Still Bitter about Mariam's death, but have thanked me for putting her murderer behind bars. Out of all the people on this bus, I would proberly talk to them more. They talked about Mariam's life all the time, and well, it seems to be helping them through.

Team Pyskick. What can I say, I don't know enough about them. Apart from the fact that Sailma was part of their group.

The Demolition Boys. They haven't changed at all, not one bit. The team is dotted around, while Tala is sitting at the back with faith. So far, all they've been doing is making-out. I don't whether they forgot I was there, or Faith's up to something.

I'll put it down to they don't know I'm here. I glanced over, before turning away. This is getting sick! Maybe if I throw something at them?

I gave up on the idea, and stared out of the window, messing with my Necklace. It's a Scorpion. Matchs my belt.

By the way, I've also got three tattoos. A sun round my navel, a Scorpion on the base of my neck, near my left shoulder, and a Bristish flag on my right shoulder. I love each of them.

The bus gave a jolt, and my CD Player hit the floor. I scrambled to the floor, and grabbed it. While I was making sure, it wasn't broken, something caught my eye. I looked out the window, and saw a large creepy looking tree. It looked like it was on fire, because of the setting sun.

I shivered, and caught sight of a sign, with a scarecrow on it.

**WELCOME TO SLEEPY HOLLOW **

I smiled slightly, then looked back at Tala and faith. Okay, enough is enough!

I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Faith's coat and I hurled it at them. They jumped apart before glaring at me. "What? We're almost there!" I squeaked.

One bad tempered Russian is bad, two is even worse.

Nothing more was said, as the bus came to a stop inside Sleepy hollow.

However, as soon as it reached sleepy hollow, it spluttered and died on us.


	2. Chapter 2

With the blow of the bus breaking down on us, the teachers hushed us out.There was four of them. Mr and Mrs Toshi, Miss Ayame and Mr Chapman. Mr Toshi clapped his hands, and waited for us to be quiet.

"No children, I want to grab your bags then make your way to the hotel!" He ordered. Slowly, he turned and made his way to the driver, Adam. I trailed behind Faith and Tala, hands dug deep in my _nightmare before christmas_ trousers.

"It's really quiet." Faith pointed out. I nodded my head. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm. I jumped, and spun round, only to find an old woman. I guessed she must have been a local. She stuffed something in my hand.

"Wear with pride while you are here, for he travels fast." she whispered, and then was gone. I glanced down at the gift she had given me. It was a pendent. I didn't want to appear rude, so I sliped it round me neck, where it clanged against my scorpion necklace.

* * *

"I'm Paul. I'm going to be your tour guide tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your stay at Sleepy hollow. Any questions?" Paul called across the large group. We were all hundled in the lobby of the hotel, while The teachers sorted out our rooms. Johnny shot his hand up. Paul pointed to him. 

"Why is it so quiet around here?" he asked. I began to tie my dark blue hair, with Light blue and silver streaks up.

"Recent murder that happened here. Once the murder dies down, the locals will appear. They are a real nice bunch of people. Any more questions?" Paul replied. My hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"On this tour tomorrow, will we get to see the dead tree?" I asked, one hand on my hip. Snickers were heard, and Paul shook his head.

"No, the forest is off limits. Besides the Dead tree doesn't exist." He answered quickly. Too quickly for my liking.

"Okay, so what's with the cool weird tree at the top of the forest, in a clearing?" I asked, now my arms were crossed over my chest. Everyone whispered to themselves.

"That's just a very old oak tree." Paul smiled, but I shook my head.

"Oak Trees do not look like that. That is not an oak tree."

The teacher appeared, but anything could really kick off. "Okay, all the rooms are sorted. If you come to us, when I call your name." Miss Ayame called.

* * *

Me, Faith and Tala managed to share a room. A hotel room, with three bedrooms. "So what was all that about with Paul?" Tala called, as we all got settled in. I shrugged. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I muttered. Faith smirked.

"Never mind Jem. You wanna watch a film?" she asked. Me and Tala nodded.

"What ya got?" Tala asked. Faith held up a DVD.

"Alien?"

I looked at Tala, who shrugged, then back at Faith. I nodded my head. "Maybe after we could watch Alien 4?" I asked, smiling sweetly. Faith smiled.

"I can't say no to that." she poped the DVD into the DVD player, and we sat back to watch the film.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has revewied. Yes, Alien is a real film. I've seen it myself.

* * *

_

The next morning, I was woken by someone knocking the hotel door. Groaning, I slowly got up, and got dressed. Once I looked a little better, I walked over to the door, and flung it open. Mrs Toshi almost knocked my flying. 

"Yes Miss?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Wake the others. You will report to the lobby for breakfast, and then you will be going on the tour." Mrs Toshi replied, and walked off, to the next hotel room. I slammed the door shut and knocked on the other two bedroom doors, before turning to my own.

When me, Faith and Tala all sat down at our own Table, Paul appeared. "Okay, I'm going to give you a briefing over the tour. I hope you pay attention." He called. The chatter died down.

I pulled my CD player out, and slipped in my _C.S.I_ Cd. I skipped to the third song, and paied no attention.

_'I don't know what to say,  
You don't care anyway.  
I'm a man in rage,  
With a girl I betrayed.  
Here comes love,  
It's like honey.  
You can't buy it with money.  
You shook me to the core,  
You shook me to the core.'_

I looked over to faith, who smiled at me. I smirked, then got up the same time as everyone esle. Okay, I knew I was taking a risk, incase he said something important, but Faith filled me in later on. Something about staying far away from the forest at all time.

* * *

"And to your left is the Famous Van Tassel house, resorted to it's prime." Paul called, pointing to an old house. My hand shot up. 

"So if the Van Tassels were real and so was Ichabod Crane, then that means to legend is real too. Am I right?" I asked. Paul rubbed his forehead.

"The Van Tassels and Ichanod Crane were real people, but the legend is not real. Now to carry on with the tour." He replied. I snorted under my breath.

* * *

At dinner, I twirled my noddles round my fork, feeling uninterested in my dinner. Elisabeta and her two best friends, Hannah and Ming-Ming sat with us. 

"You okay Jem?" Elisabeta asked. She's really kind to me. Well, she's kind to everyone. I only nodded my head. Didn't want her to feel bad about me.

I turned to look out the window, when A shadow passed over the window. I jumped back slightly. Looking round, I found out no one had saw the shadow, only me. I got up and walked towards the window. I heard hooves, then a loud and eye piecing scream.

* * *

We all ran outside. One of the locals was crying, and pointed to the bus. No one would walk up to it, so I decided to. I pushed the button on the side of the bus, to open the doors. No sooner had the doors opened, then a body fell out. 

Adam's body.

And he had no head.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the body of the bus driver, Adam.

Hooves? I heard hooves. I'm sure I did.

With that in mind, I took off, looking everywhere. "Dear girl, what has gotten into you?" Mr Chapman questioned, trying to hush the other students inside. Faith and Tala joined me.

"Hoove prints?" Faith asked, with a smile. I nodded my head and carried one looking. There had to be a sign that a horse had been near by.

There was nothing.

* * *

"I don't get it! I heard the sound of hooves." I muttered, pacing around. I took a drag from my cigeratte, then blew it out of the window. 

"You know what that means, don't ya. The horse was a ghost." Faith snickered. I knew she was right. I sighed, and flicked the cigeratte out of the window.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered and walked into my bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, due to the death of Adam, the teacher decided to leave us to our own ideas. I took this time to look round the town. Still, I couldn't help but look up at the _oak_ Tree. It was the dead tree in my opinion. 

"Demanding tree isn't it?"

I jumped and turned to see an old woman. "Excuse me?" I asked. Demanding? How?

"Demands your attention all the time. That be the dead tree, that be." the old woman smiled. I took a step back.

"Are you telling me, the dead tree is real? But our tour guide told us that it was all a legend. It wasn't real." I spluttered. The woman shook her head.

"It is as real as the floor that you walk on. The horseman is real. I heard him myself."

I looked back at the tree for a split second, before turning back to the woman. She smiled, then turned and left. I shivered, and took off to the graveyard. "There sure are a lot of grave stones." I muttered, leaning against the fence. Most of the graves were recent, new. I spotted a young woman walked towards me, so I decided to stop her.

"Did all of these people die of old age?" I asked. The young woman shook her head.

"No. The older ones, I think, but the newer ones were killed." she responded.

"Killed? Our tour guide did tell us that there had been some murders, but he didn't say how many." I admitted. I could tell that Paul was not from around sleepy hollow.

"Five or Six. They were killed a couple of weeks before you came. All by the Horseman. I suppose he was restless." The woman answered, before smiling kindly and leaving. I darted back to the hotel. On the way back, I glanced at the dead tree.

I shivered again. The legend seemed all too real.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next couple of days, when things real started to kick off. Faith and Tala were already asleep, but I couldn't. I don't know why. Dress in a pair of black _nightmare before christmas_ Pjs, I crept towards the T.V and turned it on. I began to flick through the channels.

"918 channels and not a fucking thing." I cursed. I settled for the music channels, and flicked through them for some time. Then I heard it.

It sounded like a horse.

I shook my head. I hadn't seen a horse since I got here. I put it down to me hearing things.

There it was again! I decided it was just my mind, and went off to bed. Maybe some sleep would cure me being freaked out.

* * *

The next morning, after being rudely awakened by Mrs Toshi, I slowly got dressed and looked out the window. If you've ever seen Donnie Darko, there's a teacher called Kittie Farmer. Mrs Toshi is just like that. She's a complete and utter bitch! 

Anyway, I couldn't see anything outside, but I did find myself staring at the dead tree. It's starting to get a little creepy now. Suddenly, the hotel door was knocked loudly.

"Tala! Girls! In the lobby now!" Mrs Toshi barked, then left. I sighed loudly. I hated the teachers.

* * *

"Hey guys. Did any of you hear anything last night?" 

I looked up at Elisabeta, while shoving a spoonful of _Cheerios_ in my mouth. "Like what?" Ming-Ming questioned. Elisabeta chewed her lip slightly.

She's part of a rich family, although she doesn't act like it. She looks like her mother and acts like her. You'd think that she's be dressed in the lastest fashion. Right?

No.

At the moment, she's wearing a dark purple Kittie Cat top, underneath a a pair of demin Dungarees. I'm still kind of amazed that Hannah and Ming Ming are her best friends.

"I heard a horse last night. I must have been hearing things." Elisabeta muttered, shaking her head. I swallowed a mouthful of ceral.

"Then we must have been hearing things together Lizzy. I heard it last night too." I pointed out. Hannah glared at me. I always call Elisabeta, lizzy.

"Really? Maybe it was one of the horses in the stables." Elisabeta smiled, but Faith shook her head.

"There aren't any stables and there aren't any Horses." she pointed out. Suddenly, Elisabeta blushed, and looked down. I smirked.

I was right!

Not only does Johnny like her, but she likes him back. Plan is forming!

* * *

It was night, when I decided on going for a walk. Well, it wasn't night, but the sun was setting pretty quck. Everyone was in the lobby, talking loudly. I make sure I had a pack of Cigerattes and a lighter in my pocket, and headed towards the hotel doors. 

"Jemma, where are you going?" Mr Chapman asked.

"Out!"

"Oh No you're not young lady! You get back in here now!" Mr Toshi called. I stuck my middle finger up at him, and left the hotel.

It was quiet and I didn't like it. I pushed all my thoughts out of my head, and began to walk.

Where? I couldn't tell you. I just walked.

I came to a stop on the old wooden bridge. I was waiting for the frogs to sing like in the film. Either they had stage fright, or it wasn't going to happen. I lit up, and watched as mist rolled by. It got dark here really quickly.

I heard something. It sounded like hooves. I turned to face one end of the Bridge, that faced the door to the hotel. "Whoes there!" I called. No reply, but the hooves were getting loudly.

"Whoes there! Come on out, I ain't scaried of you!" I yelled. Truth was I was scared shitless.

Then it came into view.

It was _The_ headless Horseman, sitting on _The_ daredevil. I dropped the cigeratte.

"Oh crap!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh crap!"

I ran for it, and The horseman followed.

I was begining to feel like Ichabod Crane, only I wasn't on a horse and I was sure that the horseman was gonna have my head.

I bolted into the forest, hoping I could outrun him. Wishful thinking, but you know. I continued to run, darting through trees, noticing how thick the mist had got.

I heard hooves in the distance, and I willed my legs to go faster. I took that moment to look behide me. Then it hit me.

**SMACK!**

I hit the floor with a loud thump. I stared at the sky, before sitting up. "Did anyone get the number of that donkey cart?" I muttered, rubbing my head. Something wet crawled down my lips. I wiped it off quickly, to find it was blood.

Coming from _my_ nose.

I got up, dusting myself of leaves and dried mud, cursing everything that I could curse. Then I stopped and stared at the tree I smacked into.

It was the one and only dead tree.

Before I could take in it's creepiness and beauty, I heard the horseman getting closer. I hide behind a tree, close to the dead tree.

_"You didn't get her! She wasn't on a horse for christ sake!"_

I was confused to hear another voice. The horseman can't talk, because...well he hasn't got a head. I poked my head round my hiding plae slightly, to see the horseman and a cloaked figure. The cloak was midnight black and trailed on the floor. I couldn't see the face becasue of the hood.

_You had better get her head next time, or you will not have your own."_ The figure spat, then took off. A bolt of lightening and the horseman was gone, back in the dead tree. I crept out of my hiding place, and stared at the ead tree, before running back to the hotel.

* * *

The door slammed shut, when I got in and everyone turned to face me. "Jem, you okay?" Faith asked. I pointed out the window. 

"The H-H-h-h-headl-l-l-less H-..." I fainted.

_"Is she alright?"_

_"She'll be fine. We just need to bring her round."_

Something strong filled my nose. It reminded me of my grandfather, and how he smelt of Brandy most of the time.

I suddenly shot up, banging heads with Joseph, and knocking a glass with Brandy in, to the floor. The Brandy went everywhere and the glass smashed.

"Jem! It's okay, you're safe." Tala began. I shook my head.

"Not anymore. I just saw the headless horseman!" I squeaked.


	7. Chapter 7

I swear, their eyes would have fallen out of their sockets. I slowly got up and walked to the bar. "Can I have osome water please?" I asked. The bar owner nodded, and disappeared for sometime. I rested my head on the bar.

"So, you actually saw him?" Faith asked, joining me.

"It. I saw it." I muttered. Faith shook her head and the drink was placed in front of me. I grabbed the glass and downed the water quickly. Miss Ayame grabbed my shoulders.

"Let me clean your nose. How did you hurt yourself?" she asked, dabbing a wet piece of cotten wool underneath my nose. The blood had already begun to dry.

"I smacked into the dead tree, while I was running away from the headless horseman." I replied. I only noticed Paul was there, when I heard him snort.

"The headless horseman? Are you on Crack?" Michael asked. I glared at him.

"I know what I saw, and I know what I hit." I snapped.

"It must have been the fog playing tricks on you." Johnny muttered. Elisabeta elbowed him hard in the ribs. He winced, and glared at the blond haired beauty, however, he could hold the glare for long.

"Believe if you want, but I saw the headless Horseman. I really did see him." I hissed.

* * *

"How we gonna prove that the horseman is real?" 

Tala watched his girlfriend pace the hotel room, while I tended to a large wound on my elbow. "First thing is, we need to know more about it. Do you have the D.V.D?" Tala asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"What! How could you not bring Another Burton/Depp Classic!" Faith squeaked. I checked my elbow in a mirror.

"Gray's got it." I replied. Faith banged her head against a wall, muttering something on how stupid Gray was. That is too true. Sometimes. An idea strunk me.

"I've got it! I saw a library, when I was looking round the town. I'm sure we could find something there." I smiled. Tala and Faith both agree. It was the only solid thing we had. All we need now was some sleep.

* * *

The Library smelt old and musty. It didn't look old, in fact it looked like it had just been built. The old woman at the desk, eyed us carefully. I knew, without a a library card, taking out a book about the horseman was useless. 

There were shelves upon shelves of books, all about the history of Sleepy Hollow. "Find anything?" I whispered, looking through the endless books. I looked at tala through the shelf, who shook his head.

"Guys! I've got something!"

Me and Tala joined Faith, who held a large brown book. The title read _The myths and legends of sleepy hollow_. I smiled. "It's better then nothing." I replied and we sat down at an empty table.

I checked through the content, before finding the page number. Page 10 to 20. That's a lot on the headless horseman. However, when I reached Page 10, I found something very weird.

"Guys, the pages Have been torn out." I muttered. The whole chapter on The headless horseman was gone. Faith and Tala stared over my shoulders in shock.

"Who would do that?" Tala asked. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Someone, who wants the legend all to himself." Faith pointed out. I slowly closed the book, before shoving it in Tala's hands.

"Quick, put it back. If that woman sees us with it, she's gonna blame us." I hissed. Tala nodded and darted off. Faith sat on the table.

"So, how we gonna learn about the legend now?" she asked, more to herself, but I had an answer. I smiled, as Tala returned.

"I know just the person."


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't hard to find the woman. She sat outside, selling flowers. It was the same woman who had given me the pendent. When she saw me, she smiled warmly.

"Has the pendent worked?" She asked. I nodded my head, as Tala and Faith looked at eachother.

"We really need to ask you something." I began. The woman nodded her head.

"We need you to tell us about the legend of sleepy hollow." Faith finished. The old woman stared at us, either in shock or happiness, I couldn't tell. Before we could move, she hushed us into her house. Tala looked slightly alarmed, but I knew this woman meant no harm.

"Sit down, and I will begin the story." she smiled, sitting in an old worn chair. Faith and tala sat on a two piece sofa, while I sat on the hard wooden floor, something I would regret later on.

_(The story from Sleepy Hollow is playing)_

"The horseman was a Hessian Mercenary sent to the shores by German princes, to keep Americans under the yoke of England. But while his compatriots came for money, he came for his love of carnage and blood."

Faith cut in. "What did he look like?" she asked.

"He had ice blue eyes like your red haired friend, that seemed to freeze people in fear. His teeth were filed down to look like Rapers, and he wour all black. He was know for running into battle, full pelt, chopping off Heads."

He sounded just like the guy in the movie. Fingers crossed, he does. I always thought the Hessian horseman in the film was cute, but Johnny Depp stole the show.

"So how did he die?" Tala asked. I could tell he was a bit uneasy after what the old woman said.

"A few years after the war had ended, he was riding though the back woods of Sleepy hollow. He was caught of guard by American Soliders, and ran into the forest. The Soldiers took his horse. The hessian wouldn't have been found, if he hadn't stepped on a twig. After a blood drench battle, The Hessian was stabbed and his head cut off, by his own weapon. He was buried in the back woods, with only his sword as grave marker."

I was about to ask about the tree, but she beat me to it.

"Yes, the dead tree grew over his Grave. That is a reminder of this town's terrible secret, but do not tell your friends what you have heard. Only when they see the Horseman for themselves, will they then believe." The old woman finished.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Do you think it was all true?" Faith asked, as we left the woman house. I nodded my head. Tala kicked up a bit of lose dirt, when we heard voices. 

_"That was way too close."_ That had to be Johnny.

_"We have to find Jemma, faith and Tala. They're the only ones who will believe us." _Elisabeta, for sure.

_"Oh no! I am not going to talk to that Emo Lesbo freak!" _Hannah.

We ran towards the sound of the voices, to see Elisabeta, Johnny and Hannah all covered in mud. "What happened to you guys?" Faith questioned.

"We went to walk through the forest. We got chased." Hannah lied. I can tell when people lie.

"You're lying." I pointed out, still glaring at Hannah. Ever since Our five dead cherrleaders, Mariah and Co, spread rumours that I was a Lesbian, Hannah had been avoiding me like hell.

"Okay, we went to see if the dead tree and the Horseman were true. I trully did believe you, and I tried to tell Johnny, but he wasn't going to have any of it." Elisabeta replied, looking at her muddy shoes. Faith grabbed Johnny by his shirt.

"So you dragged her out here?" she hissed. Tala put a hand on her shoulder, but it was a long time before she let go. Elisabeta shook her head quickly.

"No! Johnny said he was going alone, just to set the record straight. I told him, I was going too, even if he didn't want me there. Hannah joined us too." she added, placing a hand on Faith's arm. I believed Elisabeta. She may seem the helpess little rich girl type, but she's far from that.

"Faith, let him go." I ordered. Faith snarled, and roughly let go of the Scot. "Do you know how long it will be until the bus is fix?" I asked. Elisabeta nodded.

"A couple of days. Kenny and Tyson are fixing it."

"Whoa! Time out!" Tala interrupted, Making the _T_ sign with his hands. "Tyson? Kenny, I can understand, that Kid is way to smart for his own good, but Tyson? All he thinks about is food." he added.

"That's what we said." Hannah smiled. I knew from then, that Hannah had a crush on Tala. I looked up into the sky.

"Come on, we'd better get back. The teachers are gonna wonder where we are, if we're not at dinner." I pointed out. The six of us, made our way back to the hotel, with just enough time for Johnny, Elisabeta and Hannah to get cleaned up.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow, another chapter. I've had coffee, that's why! _

Johnny: Oh god, help us.

Me: Shut up!

* * *

I had been chewing the same piece of pizza for ages. I was beginning to feel like a cow. Elisabeta was retelling the tale about her run in with the horseman, while I stared at the far wall. Faith looked over to me. 

"You're meant to swollow." she smirked, nudging me. I jolted slightly, and blushed a little.

"Sorry." I muttered, and swollowed the over chewed bit of pizza.

"Jemma! Could you take some Dinner to Kenny and Tyson, please!" Mr Chapman called. I sighed, slowly got up and picked up two plates. One for Kenny, one for Tyson.

I always get stuck with the rotten jobs.

* * *

The trouble was, the Bus was still outside in the open. Tyson stood outside, while Kenny, sat in the bus typing away on Dizzy. "Tyson, dinner." I called, handing him the plate. It was ripped out of my hand, quicker then you can say Headless. 

"Yeah, I would like my skin back, thank you." I grumbled, and went inside the bus, to give Kenny his dinner. Thunder was heard. "Kenny, is this normal weather? You know, end of the world stuff?" I asked.

"Not really." Kenny muttered. Oh great, that made me feel a whole lot better. I opened the bus door, and stuck my head outside.

"Tyson, get in here. Now!" I ordered. Tyson slowly walked over to the door, still eating. I heard hooves. I panicked. "Tyson, hurry up! Now!" I screamed. Tyson's eyes widened in fear and he dropped the plate. Kenny looked up, wondering what had gotten Tyson so frightened.

Tyson ran the other way. "Damnit!" I cursed, closing the doors.

"Where's he going?" Kenny asked. No sooner had that question left Kenny's mouth, then the Horseman rode past. I moved from the door, dragging Kenny to a safe place. The Horseman stopped, before riding to the other side. I knew his plan, he was waiting for Tyson.

Our over weight Navy blue haired Tyson appeared by the door, doubling over to catch his breath. I scrambled to open the door for him, but the horseman was faster. Before Tyson had time to scream, The horseman drove his sword through Tyson's neck. The head bounced off the door window, before landing on the ground. I bit my lip trying to scream.

The horseman was staring right at the bus, but I had hid out of the way. Kenny stayed where he was, watching me grab hold of the pendent. It was acting as a cross for now. I shut my eyes tight.

_"Deus Ex Machina..."_

"What does that mean?" Kenny whispered. I looked at him, my dark purple eyes large and frightened.

"Our Saviour." I whispered back. At that point, the horseman had collected his rpize, and was gone. I screambled to the door, dragging Kenny behind me, who was clutching his laptop tightly.

* * *

"Tyson's dead!" 

Knives and forked hit plates as everyone stared at me. Faith shook her head, while Tala seemed to shocked to do anything.

"Jemma, now is not the timefor jokes." Mr Toshi exclaimed.

"But Sir, He's dead! Kenny saw it!" I replied, pulling a frightened Kenny into view. He nodded his head, but wouldn't say a thing. Miss Ayame and Mr Chapman looked at eachother.

"Okay Jemma, show us where Tyson is." Miss Ayame smiled. Faith, Elisabeta and Tala scrambled to join us.

* * *

Everyone saw Tyson's body, lying on the mud. "Oh my god! Who could do such a thing?" Hannah asked. Mr Chapamn kneed closer to have a look. 

"Clean cut." he muttered. I still holding onto the pendent.

"Where's the head?" Mrs Toshi asked. She turned to me. "Where did you put the head?" she screached.

"If you wanna know where the head is, go ask the horseman. he took it, not me!" I snapped.

"Just stop with this silly legend!" Paul scoffed.

"She is telling the truth. Believe what she says." Came a voice. We turned to see an old man. He had an angry scar over his eye.

"She speaks the turth about the Hessian." he muttered, before he took off. I rubbed my bare arms. It was starting to get cold. I turned to look at the forest, when I saw something.

The figure in the cloak.

In a blink of an eye, it was gone. I shook my head. I must be seeing things.


	10. Chapter 10

All the students sat in the lobby, talking about the events that had happened so far. Ming-Ming was painting her nails bright pink, and the only reason she was doing that was because she saw me doing it.

I wasn't painting my nails bright pink. Mine were Neo Green.

"So, who killed Tyson?"

I looked up to see Max, looking at everyone. Faith stood against a wall, next to me, her arms crossed over her chest. Michael's eye darted to me.

"It was her! That Lesbo Freak killed him, like she killed Adam." He yelled. Faith glared at him, but it was my voice that stopped her from doing anything bad.

"Still trying to pin the blame on me, like you did with Emily's murder? Still trying to find a simple Jock way of finding a different world? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm still here. Ask Kenny, I didn't murder Tyson." I hissed, still painting my nails. Michael looked at Tyson.

"It's the truth. She tried to save him." Kenny squeaked. I looked at my finished nails.

"Yeah, since fat people are harder to kidnap." Faith muttered. I rolled my eyes at my best friend, before heading to bed.

* * *

"That is one big window." 

I nodded my head. Me and Faith were looking at a large window. It was a stain glass window, showing a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. "Yeah, wonder how much it cost them." I muttered in reply.

"I'm going to see if every door is shut. You'd better get to sleep." faith pointed out. To her shock, I shook my head.

"I can't go to sleep. Not with all the excitment built up in me. If I don't calm down before I go to sleep, I'm going to start to have nightmares again." I muttered. Faith placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You're right. Try to calm down first. I'll be back in a bit." she smiled, and then was gone.

I sighed, and watched the moon shine through Juliet's hair. I heard footsteps behind me, and thought Faith had come back. "Everything safe?" I asked.

No reply.

"Faith, did you hear me? Is everything safe?" I asked again. I heard another set of footsteps.

"Jemma!" That was Faith, and she sounded scaried.

"What?" I called, turning round. My eyes went wide.

"Oh Crap!" I hissed. How the hell did the horseman get into the hotel? Faith and Tala were behind, but they couldn't get to me. The horseman swung his sword.

I ducked.

The air made a loud sound as the sword cut through the air. I felt my head. "I've still got my head. Thank god." I muttered, and straightened up. The horseman punched me, and I sailed out of the window.

Luckily for me, I landed in a big bail of hay. Everyone poked their heads out of thier hotel windows, watching me spit out pieces of straw. Faith and Tala appeared at our hotel room.

"Jemma! Are you alright?" Tala called down to me. I pulled a long piece of straw about of my hair.

"Apart from being thrown out of a window, and landing in a bail of hay, I'm bloody peachy!" I snapped, standing up.

"We'll be down there in a mintue!" Faith yelled, and the two disappeared. I dusted myself down.

"Oh don't worry. Take your time." I muttered, until I was staring at a pair of black boots. I slowly looked up to see the horseman. "Scratch that, please hurry the hell up!" I whispered.

The horseman swung his sword again, and I jumped out of the way. My hand landed on a piece of wood, which I used to block the sword.

Someone pushed the horseman away from me, and Faith and Tala joined me.

It was Paul. He had knocked the horseman away from me. Tala dragged me to my feet. "Come on Jem." He hissed, as I let myself get dragged away from the scene.

I turned away for s pilt second, then I heard something hit the floor with a thump, and the sound of gurgling blood. Once inside the hotel, I turned to see the horseman taking Paul's head with him, as he went into the forest.

* * *

You'd be surprised to learn that the hotel Manager was more worried about me, then the window. "How did you surive that drop?" He asked, while faith was cleaning my arm, and I pulled straw out of my hair. 

"Well, when you've had your face smashed into a **BMW**, thrown across a drive way, almost had a knife through your shoulder, and was almost killed by a maniac, then you tend to get use to these things. " I muttered. I lend closer to Faith.

"I have an idea on how to stop the horseman." I whispered. She looked up.

"How?" Faith whispered back.

"The Crone." I watched Faith's eyes show fear. I knew Faith was frightened of the Crone, and always covered her eyes when the Crone appeared in the film.

Faith began to shake her head quickly.

"We have to Faith." I muttered. Faith whimpered slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Before we could get in the forest, we were stopped by none other then Mrs Toshi. "And where do you think you're going?" She hissed lowly. I turned round slowly, closely followed by Faith and Tala.

"To the forest." I replied. Hey, at least I was being truthful. Mrs Toshi shook her head.

"You are to stay in Sleepy Hollow. No-one is to go into the forest. I will be watching from the hotel." she stated, turned on her heel and left. I sighed, while Tala and faith cursed our teacher under their breath.

"Now, how are we going to find the Crone?" Tala asked. I looked round, wondering if any of the locals would help. Ever since I was given my pendent, they were always willing to help. I don't know why. I spotted the old woman, who told us the legend.

"I have an idea." I smirked, and walked towards the woman. Tala and Faith followed. The old woman looked up, and I whispered something in her ear. The woman nodded her head, and let us into her house once more.

* * *

"Brilliant idea Jem!" Faith cheered, hugging me tightly. I could only blush and smile. 

"Going through her back garden. Mrs Toshi will only think we went to visit her. Good going." Tala smirked, swinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Can we just get going before dinner, otherwise, our cover is blown." I reminded. I prayed we wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Thankfully there was no mist, so finding our way through the forest was easy. "Is that it?" Tala asked, pointing to a a cave. I cocked my head to one side, while Faith whimpered slightly and nodded her head. I grabbed her hand. 

"Come on." I whispered. The cave had a wooden door. This had to be the place. I knocked on it, which echoed round the forest. No answer. I slowly opened the door, and there she was.

The Crone.

White Dress, and a white Veil that covered her face.

"Excuse me Miss!" Faith called over my shoulder. The Crone turned away from the fire, eyeing us behind her veil. "Do you know about the horseman?" Faith squeaked. As the crone got up we all backed away.

She drew a finger across her neck.

"That'll be him." Tala called over Faith's shoulder. No-one moved. Suddenly, the crone grabbed hold of me, and pushed Tala and faith out of her home.

"You need not be here. Only she must hear." The Crone hissed, and slammed the wooden door shut. I gluped loudly. The Crone turned back to me.

"You know where to find the dead tree." The crone whispered. I nodded.

"I should think so! I did smack into it!" I pointed out, my arms crossed over my chest. The Crone gave out a small laugh.

"So why have you come?" she asked, sitting next to the fire. One side of me, didn't want to trust her, but I knew it was the only way. She was bound to know something about the horseman.

"How do you kill the horseman?" I asked, leaning forward. Once again, the crone laughed.

"One can not kill the horseman. He is immortal." she cackled. I sighed. I was afraid she would say that.

"But, there is a way, to get rid of the horseman. To give the horseman his head, is to let him rest forever."

I nodded my head. That's how we were to beat him. One problem.

"Who rose the horseman?" I questioned. The Crone went silent.

"He wour a cloak. I couldn't see his face." I cut her short.

"How do you know it was a male, if you couldn't see the face?" I asked quickly. The crone stared at me.

"His voice. It was a male voice." she replied.

* * *

When I got outside, it felt to good be outside again. "So?" Faith asked, as she and Tala ran towards me. 

"We have to go back to the dead tree. We have to find the head." I replied. We walked back, towards the old owman's house.

"Head? Wouldn't it be a skull by now?" Tala asked. I nodded my head. We left the old woman's house, acting as if we had been talking to her, and made our way back to the hotel.

"What time we leaving?" Faith whispered. I pulled them both into a quiet part of the lobby.

"Midnight. There is no rush, so tomorrow, or tonight would be easier." I whispered back. Tala suddenly shook his head.

"We can't do tonight. Remember it's halloween, and everyone in Sleepy Hollow is having a party. The year is invited too." Tala reminded. I cursed.

"Okay, tomorrow then. Where is the party being held?" I asked, looking round.

"In the square, in front of the bridge and the hotel." Tala answered, then his eyes went wide.

"We'll have to keep an eye out then." Faith muttered. I nodded my head.

Hey, if push came to shove and the horseman did appear, I was going to shove everyone into the church.

Church battle, Tim Burton movie style.


	12. Chapter 12

Halloween.

My favourtie time of the year. My costume, which was back at home, was Sally from _Nightmare before Christmas_. I made the dress, had a pair of matching socks and shoes, plus a red wig. I drew the stitchs on with black eye liner.

What was I going to wear instead?

Something I could run in, if anything did happen. I settled for a pair of Black cargo pants, a pair of black skater shoes with bright green laces, a black tank top with _Barbie is a slut_ blazed on and pair of purple and black arm warmers. They reach up to my elbows.

* * *

I pulled my left arm warmer up, watching as everyone had a good time. _'It's not going to last. I know it, and you know it.' _The voice in my head pointed out. I pushed the voice away and watched the people dancing. Faith and Tala were in the middle and I caught sight of them every now and then. 

I turned to look behind me. I smiled, knowing the church was close by.

"Who wants to play bobbing for apples?" Miss Ayame called. A cheer came from nowhere. It's amazing how Miss Ayame can get the students to do anything.

"File into the church please." she ordered. I waited till everyone else had gotten into the church, when I heard it.

Loud hooves on the bridge.

Faith and Tala had noticed my worried look and tried to drag me away. I pulled my arm free. "Make sure everyone is inside, and lock the door." I ordered. The two Russian, although worried, nodded their heads. They darted off in the direction of the church and disappeared inside.

_(The church battle from sleepy hollow is playing)_

Getting the horseman's attention wasn't as hard as I thought, and I think I knew why. The _summoner _wasusing the horseman to kill me. I ran round the church, with the horseman fast on my heels. He was on a horse and I was sure my head would have gone flying.

I turned to look over my shoulder, a mistake I didn't learn quick enough, only to find the horseman had gone. I slowed down before someone smacked into me. Both me and the figure fell to the floor, only I got up quicker. The figure turnd out to be Ming-Ming.

She wour a ugly looking dress, which I knew she was going to wear for a talent contest, that was appearing in Russia soon. I grabbed the front of her dress and hurled to her feet.

"What the hell are you playing at Ming-Ming? It's dangerous out here, you should be in church with everyone else!" I hissed, trying not to shake her. Ming-Ming whimpered.

"The door was locked and I couldn't get in." she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. I looked over Ming-Ming's shoulder and dropped the wannbe singer.

"Ming-Ming, run! Now!" I ordered, pushing her infront of me. We ran for it, with the horseman right behind us. We raced round the church three times, before I dived into the small yard that the church had. Ming-Ming was not fast enough to do the same, and the sword sliced her head clean off.

The head bounced off the church wall, only to land in my hands. I stared at the head, before screaming and throwing it in the air. I heard a click, and I raced towards the church door. I tripped up, but landed inside the church. Still on the floor, I flipped onto my back and slammed the door shut with my foot.

I saw it in a movie once and always wanted to do it.

No sooner had faith locked the door, then the horseman's sword appeared. Everyone screamed, while faith jumped back in shock. I lay my head down on the cold wooden floor, and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still in the church along with everyone else. I was curled up, which was strange since I remembered laying on my back. I looked at my hands, to find them free of blood. I slowly sat up, yawning. Everyone was asleep. 

Everyone apart from faith.

"You okay?" she asked. I could tell she had some sleep, if not very little at all.

"Yeah, who washed my hands?" I asked.

"Miss Ayame did. We didn't go bobbing for apples in the end. She used the water to clean your hands." Faith explained. I smiled and stood up. It was morning.

"I think it's safe to go back to the hotel now." I muttered. Faith nodded.

"You still up for a bit of midnight grave robbing tonight?" she asked. I nodded my head.

If it was to stop the horseman and keep everyone safe, then I had to be ready.


	13. Chapter 13

_Just a quick note, I've started another BB story, called Destination Darkness. Please R&R

* * *

_

You'd think, in a place liked Sleepy hollow, it would be easy to find a few spades. Right? 

Wrong?

Maybe I was looking in all the wrong places. Well, tired out from my search, I flopped into a seat in the hotel lobby. I mean, come on! Someone has to have a spade! The bar tender watched me for a few mintues, before disappearing. May I just add, that the Bar tender had not left his post, until now.

Not long after, he returned and handed me a piece of paper. Before I could question his method, he had returned to the bar. Shrugging, I opened the piece of paper.

_The spade shed is by the church. The code is 5394._

I looked at the bar tender, and he gave me a slight nod and a smile. I smiled back and mouthed _Thank you_ to him.

* * *

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleeeeeep! B-_**Slam!**

My eyes flew open. Thankfully the alarm clock woke me before my nightmare could really kick off. I got dress quickly, grinding the heel of my palm into my eyes, to get rid of any sleep. As soon as I left my bedroom, I meet Tala and Faith in the small living room area.

"All set?" I asked. Both Russian nodded, and I walked over to a window. Luckly for us, there was a drain pipe next to our window. I lifted the window, as high as it would go and climbed out the window. Faith and Tala were not to far behind.

* * *

Finding the spade shed wasn't too hard. 

Getting into the shed wasn't to hard.

Getting the bloody spades out was hard. Everything was covered in grime, dust and cobwebs. I managed to pull out three spades, that looked fairly new. With the spades problem sorted, we set off to the forest.

"Do you know where to find the dead tree?" Tala called. I stopped in front of the entrance to the forest.

"Sort of. When I found it, I was being chased." I admitted. Plus it wasn't nearly this dark. Tala nodded his head, understanding me completely. Without a second thought, I walked into the forest and felt my way to the dead tree.

* * *

I pushed back an overhanging branch, and came to a stop. "Found it." I smiled. Faith and Tala joined my side, smiling with me. 

"Okay, so where we going to dig?" Faith questioned. They followed me, to a stop in front of the dead tree.

"In the film, Johnny stood here, but I think it's at the back as well." I chewed my lip.

"I've got it. Me and Tala will dig at the back and you dig at the front." Faith suggested. I nodded, and the two russias disappeared behind the tree.

Needless to say, even if they were behind the tree, I was still nervous. I stared to sing as I began to dig.

_"Leave the feathers on the chicken,  
Peel the leather from your skin." _

Suddenly the wind picked up, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I was thankful I had put my _Linkin Park_ hoodie on, before I left.

I don't know how long we had been diging for, but it felt like hours. I heard spades hit earth for the final time, then Tala and Faith joined me. "Nothing on our side. What about you?" Faith asked. I dug my spade in the earth and left it there.

"Nothing. Where is it?" I wondered outloud.

_"Looking for this?"_

We spun round to see the figure in the cloak, holding the said skull we'd been after. "Hand it over asshole!" Faith yelled, but the figure waved a finger in front of Faith, as if to mock her.

_"Didn't anyone tell you to use your mannors Faith?"_

Faith was slightly taken back, that the figure knew her name. I heard the sound of a horseman and pushed Faith and Tala to the right, before I hit the floor to the left. The horseman appeared out of the tree, and came to a stop at the figure's side.

_"Kill the Russians First. I want the British bitch alive to the very end."_ The figure ordered and the horseman took off.

I had no idea what to do next, but I knew I had to act fast. I got up and ran towards the figure, sending him flying. The skull hit the floor, in front of us. The figure got up, but I grabbed hold of his cloak and pulled him down. As The figure fell the clasp round the neck came undone, and for the first time I saw who was clever enough to summon the horseman.

"No way! You're meant to be in _Twins Peaks_!"


	14. Chapter 14

"No way! You're meant to be in _Twins Peaks_!"

I thought I was seeing things, and rubbed my eyes quickly.

Nope, I wasn't.

The same messy two toned hair. The same blue triangles. The same cold unforgiving crimson eyes, I saw in my nightmares.

Oh yeah, I was staring back at the one and only Russian Ripper A.K.A Kai Hiwatari.

"Let's just say, I was let out early." Kai chuckled. I was still holding his cloak, staring at him in shock.

"Jemma! Hurry the fuck up!" Faith screamed, dodging both a sword and axe, as she and Tala ran between the trees. I snapped out of my trance and dropped the cloak like it had some illness on it.

"How are the wounds?" Kai sneered. I didn't have time to play mind games, so I ran for the skull. As I ran for it, I noticed how Tala and Faith had climbed a nearby Tree. Faith's idea, and a clever one at that. The horseman was underneath, waiting for them to fall.

Okay, back to me. Just as I reached the skull, it was kicked out of my reach. The skull hit the dead tree and rolled into the pit I had dug. Kai brought his leg down on my back, sending me face first into the mud. _'Oh no, not this time!'_ I hissed in my head, and flipped onto my back.

With one swift kick, I hit Kai in the privates. Faith and Tala cheered loudly, almost causing Faith to fall out of the tree. Kai hit the ground, groaning in pain.

"Don't make the same mistake twice Kai." I spat. As the Russian Killer looked up, I kicked him in the mouth, sending him flying backwards.

"Way to go Jem! Show that asshole whoes boss!" Tala yelled. I turned to look at them quickly. Faith was climbing higher, with Tala right behind her. I knew those two could look after themselves, so I ran towards the skull. I was nearly there, when something caught my foot. I stumbled, then regained my blance.

It wasn't Kai. It was a root. I kicked it away and grabbed the skull.

Victory!

**SMACK!**

I fell back into the pit, dropping the skull on the way down. What had hit me you ask? A stone. A fairly big one at that. Faith screamed my name, and I guess that stopped me from losing all sense of time. "Did anyone get the number of that donkey cart?" I whispered, and sat up. Blood oozed from a cut where that stone had hit me.

I pulled myself out of pit and looked for the skull. Kai had it. I growled under my breath. Running out of the pit, and I grabbed hold of the skull, but Kai refused to let go.

The skull was tugged back and forth, until I kneed it out of both our hands. Kai lost all control and grabbed me round the neck. He pushed me backwards until I hit a tree, and decided to choke me to death. I looked over Kai's shoulder. The horseman had lost all interest in Tala and faith, and grabbed hold of his skull.

I kneed Kai in the gut, and as he bent forward slightly, his nose met my knee. "Have a taste of your own medicine!" I spat, and ran towards the tree Tala and Faith were in. I didn't climb it, but watched the horseman placed the skull back on his shoulders.

It was like watching the movie again, only I was really there. No sooner had the skull touched the base of the neck, another strong wind picked up. The muscles appaeared first, then the skin. The eyes came next, and they matched Tala's in everyway. Then the horseman's hair, and then the horseman gave out a loud scream.

Oh boy, I think I'm in love!

The horseman stared at me, and I waited for the blow. Kai smirked behind the horseman. The horseman got closer, and I closed my eyes.

Then I remembered a promise I made to myself.

If I was going to die, then I was going to face it.

I opened my eyes and watched the horseman come to a stop. Instead of reaching for his sword, he did something else.

A very weird thing at that.


	15. Chapter 15

The horseman bowed before me on one knee, and began to mutter in German. Faith and Tala watched in amazement, while Kai's smirk dropped.

"Do you understand German?" Tala whispered to me.

Russian, Yes. German, No.

"Not really." I replied. The Horseman must have sensed my confusion and began to speak in broken english. I could pick up a few words.

Sorry...no...Kill...you.

I guess he meant, _I am sorry. I will not kill you._

"Why won't you kill me?" I asked, hoping he might be able to understand me. Kai was losing his temper again.

Didn't...denie me...skull.

_You didn't denie me of my skull._

I relayed everything back to faith and Tala, who gave a cheer and hugged me. I smiled aswell, until I noticed kai. "Guys, what about kai?" I asked. The horseman looked behind me and smiled.

His smile is chilling yet, so beautiful. Okay, I admit. I see beauty in the most weirdest things.

Suddenly, the horseman clicked his fingers. Daredevil trotted towards his master. The horseman jumped on, and Daredevil trotted towards Kai. In one sweep, The horseman grabbed kai and put him on the horse. The horseman began to speak again.

Spend...time...Hell.

"What he say?" Faith questioned.

"I think he said, _You spend time in hell_." I answered confused. Then it hit me. "Holy shit! The horseman is taking Kai back to hell with him." I suddenly yelled. Kai's eyes went wide and he tried to fight the horseman, but the horseman was too strong.

Daredevil raced towards the tree at full pelt, then in a flash of lightening, they were gone.

The horseman, Kai and daredevil.

All gone.

I blinked a few times, before smiling. While Faith and Tala stared at the tree, I grabbed the spades and headed towards the exit of the forest. "Jem, where you going?" Tala called, as he and his girlfriend raced towards me.

"It's almost dawn. We might want to get back to the hotel." I pointed out. The two russians laughed tothemselves.

We had plently of time to spare, once we were out of the forest. I looked back, to see the Crone. I knew she was smiling under that veil of hers, so I smiled back and nodded my head.

* * *

"Tala! Girls! Get..." 

You should have seen the look on Mrs Toshi's face when I opened the door on her. "Yes Miss? We've awake for sometime." I smiled sweetly.

Can you tell if I'm lying?

Mrs Toshi nodded. "Very well. In the Lobby. We'll be explaining what you'll be doing today." she informed, then left. I smiled and shut the door.

* * *

_'And I call you off the run,  
Singing songs that make you slit your wrist.  
It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun.  
So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying,  
If you want I'll keep on crying.  
Did you get what you deserve?  
Is this what you always want me for?'_

"Jemma?"

I jolted slightly, and paused my CD. It was Elizabeta. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I want to say thanks for trying to save Ming-Ming." Elizabeta smiled. I shrugged.

"Hey, I may not have liked her, but every living thing deserves to die with at least some diginty." I pointed out.

Yeah, all but Kai. He no longer lives. He never had done since he began to kill the cheerleaders.

Wonder how he is now? Insert your own evil laugh here.


	16. Chapter 16

I bet you're wondering about one thing.

The bus. Right?

Well, it got fixed. After Tyson's death, Kenny refused to fix it at night. Kenny's friend Max helped him, and it wasn't long before th bloody thing was fixed.

However, I over heard the teachers talking about the driver. No-one of them were willing to drive a bus, so I decided to.

* * *

"Whoes driving the bus?" 

I smiled, as I saw everyone coming out of the hotel. The bags were already on the bus, so I was sitting in the Driver's seat.

"You'll see!" Faith called. She knocked the bus doors, and I flicked the switch. The door opened with a whine, and the class filed in. The teacher's got a shock, when they saw me sitting there.

"Jemma? You can't drive the bus! You're too young!" Mr Chapman yelled. I jabbed my thumb to one of the seats.

"Park your ass down. I'm too young to own a gun, but I've got one. Protection is the name of the game with me." I replied, and closed the doors once everyone was on.

* * *

_'Now your in my world,  
Did you dream it be so small?  
My little box was perfect,  
Till you destroyed it all.  
My sancetey of sorrow gone,  
Forever in it's place,  
The sacred sweet of you,  
Is all that's left to taste.  
Feeling clasustrofobic,  
Now my world is closing in.  
Subtle retrobusion,  
Where I am and where I've been.  
I'll take you to a place,  
You never knew could be.  
Curled up, in my little box!'_

Driving away from sleepy hollow made me feel, happy and sad. Happy I was finally leaving Kai someplace where he couldn't get out.

Sad, because I loved that place. Even if it had a legend, that makes up for something. Right? I mean if a guy is evil, it makes the guy even more hot.

Minus Kai! I hate his guts.

Anyway, I thought you'd like know that Johnny and Elizabeta have finally hooked up. Robert, Johnny's friend, is going out with Hannah.

Work that one out.

All in all, I think we made it out okay, despite a few deaths.

How the hell we gonna explain that?

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who have reveiwed both Rip and this fanfiction. I'm hoping I can get some more Ideas soon and I hope I can stared writing again! Thanks!_


End file.
